


Memorial stone

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [2]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: 10 Days challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day Two: Write a scene in four sentences in which two characters bond over something that would seem trivial to a passerby.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial stone

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days challenge: Day 2 - _Write a scene in four sentences in which two characters bond over something that would seem trivial to a passerby._ ]

Katie stares speechless at the big painted rock Effy's holding her out.  
  
 _"In loving memory of the good ol' days (when I was stoned and you got stonem-ed)."_  
  
"They made us doing this kind of stuff, at the clinic", Effy explains with a peaceful shrug, "Not a proper birthday gift but, you know..."  
  
"I will push it so far up your ass, you're gonna choke on it, babe", Katie barely manages to say before bursting out laughing, 'cause - really - Effy Stonem is one crazy bitch, but for better or worse you can't help to fucking love her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- the "stonemed" reference comes from here


End file.
